dragonloversfandomcom-20200214-history
DolphinClaws
DolphinClaws DolphinClaws are one of the many tribes that live in the Moorvous, their territory is on the outer edge of the continent, and the ocean. You don't have to ask me (Verglas) to make a DolphinClaw as they are canon. Appearance DolphinClaws The DolphinClaws that live out in the oceans in the Coral Reef Kingdom, Sapphire, can vary from a pale seaspray blue-gray to a bright sea blue or even, rarely silver. On the sides of their necks, they have gills that allow them to breath underwater and fins instead of legs and talons. Small, sharp teeth are on the insides of their beaks. They have a webbed fin atop their heads and a nose horn on their beaks. Their tails are flat and finned, similar to that of a night fury's or dolphin's, letting them swim faster underwater. Their eye colors very from a bright sky blue to a pale sea green and their wings are just big enough to let them glide over the water's surface. BotoClaws Some DolphinClaws, however, have adapted to live in the Rainforests of Pyrrhia as well. These ones very from different shades and pink, as far as a rosy, blush pink to a pale, rose quartz pink. Same as sea-living DolphinClaws, their eye colors very from a deep sapphire blue to a seafoam green. However, these on considered a sub-species of DolphinClaws called BotoClawss as they are similar in looks to a boto. At first, you'd think BotoWings are the same thing in appearance to regular DolphinClaws but pink, but BotoClaws are different in some ways. Having much longer beaks for reaching higher objects and have adapted more to breathing air than water and therefore do not have much of gills on the sides of their necks. Abilities DolphinClaws DolphinClaws have a few abilities, but not many. Due to having gills on the sides of their necks, they can, of course, breath water and can also travel and withstand deep depths, but prefer to stay in areas that they like. However, they can also breath air on land, similar to amphibians, they close down their gills and let air flow in through their mouths or noses and when they're in the water, this will close down and let the oxygen flow in from the water. DolphinClaws also have unusually sharp beaks, having not as many nerves in their snouts, making them feel less pain than the rest of their bodies. These are used as self defense or to protect their pods from incoming danger. With their large fins, tail fins and wings, they can swim swiftly and almost fluently through the water and are quite flexible. This is great when catching up with fast prey. In a DolphinClaw's eyes, there are three lens, one used to sleep, turning to entire world into complete darkness, one used to help them see underwater and in dark areas easier and one used for them to see. They've also been able to shoot out long jets of scalding hot water that will heat up the water around it a little bit. If a living organism is hit by a stream of this water, they'll feel a scalding hot pain, burn sensations and numbing feeling, great when catching prey. BotoClaws BotoClaw's abilities don't differ much from that of a DolphinClaw's as they are very closely related. However, there are some abilities that those of DolphinClaws don't have. Due to their long beaks, they can reach things for farther distances, like fruit from hanging branches. They've also adapted more to air, and can't fully breathe underwater, however can stay under for long periods of time. Culture DolphinClaws believe in many different holidays, festivals and gods. They have many customs including ways of trade with others and even ways of life. The dolphin-like tribe has created a rather fascinating sport called Ocean Ball, a game that is played in a coliseum (more will be posted below) and have a strong belief in dolphin warship. This means one is not aloud to harm, hurt or hunt dolphins as they think they may be very distantly related to DolphinClaws, and if this is broken, DolphinClaw or other dragon, might find themselves 10 years in prison for defying the most sacred law. Not only this, but the tribe has a strong belief in gods, saying that the god of water and the ocean, Hauna, made the oceans during the times of the Three Brothers as thanks for creating the world. They built a temple for Hauna where she was buried when she died, this is known as the Memorial of Lotus. Day of the Dolphin A day where DolphinClaws gather to a main undersea building, Council Hall to celebrate their ancestors for a great season. According to early history, there were three ancestors of the DolphinClaws, Neptune, Splash and Bottlenose, three brothers who made up the tribe of the DolphinClaws, similar to how Clearsight is the mother of the HiveWings, The Three Brothers as they were called, are the fathers of the DolphinClaws. This day is to honour the sacrifices they made to create the tribe and protect them from a waterbound infection that was said to rage through, killing everything in its wake. When in the Council Hall, they'll have many activities honouring the Three Brothers, this including a book sale, food and beverages, colorful lights posted everywhere and waterproof face painting. Dies Liberorum (Day of the Free) During these days, which only happen every 3 years, DolphinClaws will create waterproof lanterns that were dipped in a special water enchanted long ago by one of the Three Brothers, Neptune.Category:Dragon Tribes Category:Canon content Category:Work in Progress